Stillness
by Skywolf24
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is silence to listen to the heart. Post, TDKR, One shot thanking all my readers and followers.


** Stillness  
**

**A disclaimer : All characters belong to Christoper Nolan and DC Comics**

* * *

Bruce Wayne was sitting, legs crossed over the mattress of the unmade bed. Satin champagne colored sheets were grazing over his bare muscles and his hand gently stroked through the strands of her auburn tied into a low ponytail.

Carefully, he removed the black cotton elastic, slipping it between his restless fingers, he felt the corners of his infectious lips tug into a blissful smile, memorized by the cascades of color falling gracefully over her freckled shoulders. The locks of dark copper and chocolate flowed off her creamy alabaster skin, like a sleek curtain of a concealed opera.

He was close, his hands gripped her shoulders, calming her tense muscles with the scorching caress of his fingers, moving swiftly over the flawless white pearls clasped around her statuette neck. She parted her lips and released a content sigh, allowing his touch to brush over her heated skin, allowing his hazel eyes to stare at her beauty and grace as he beheld her with a different perspective.

Bruce folded his broad arms over her chest, pulling her into a calming embrace of his tarnished youthful skin gleaming with the soft caress of the setting dawn outlining over their still bodies. His sharp jaw, nestled against her shoulder and he breathed in her beautiful scent. No smell, not even from the finest of chocolate or the fresh roses of the gardens of the Wayne family estate could compare to her.

This beautiful creature in his arms, who was close to his heart was everything he ever wanted in a woman and so much more that no words in a dictionary could describe. She was everything to him, the air he breathed, the calm against the raging storm and the dream to awake from the haunting nightmares of his darken past.

He knew every distinctive detail about her, the rich color of coffee that gleamed with fire and promise. The shape of her lips and the faint line at the corner that curved when she smiled.

He cherished those moments when she unmasked her strong cat-like semblance and revealed the beauty trapped within the gray mists of her tortured soul.

That was what they were, too, lost soul mates that found each other in Gotham because of a string of pearls. He couldn't help but wondered if his parents planned all of this, giving him a chance to live. Maybe this new life with her it was a heavenly reward that they bestowed upon him or maybe it was something that he would discover over time.

With that, he brushed his balmy lips down the side of her neck, tasting and relishing the splendor of her, allowing her to consume all of his senses. It didn't matter if she tried to fight him off, or escape, he would never let her stay away from him... because he loved her.

"Selina," he whispered her name that it was rare jewel, his lips applied soft kisses under her sharp jaw. "I love you."

Her response to all his words with a small laugh and a fondness to her dark eyes, "I love you, too."

He laughed with her, rolling on his back, pulling her down with him. Their bodies were aligned, skin over skin, heart or heart and soul melting into the soul.

She rested atop of his sweaty chest, her long fingers curling the dark strands of his wavy hair, and then she met his penetrating stare of glistening hazel pools gazing deeply into her. She smiled, shaking her head at his playful smirk crossing over his boyish lips. She wanted to stuff a pillow in his face but instead she stuffed her lips into his mouth, kissing him in a way that made become stricken from breath.

Bruce cradled her enchanting face in his large hands, kissing her, loving her and thanking her.

He thanked her everyday through warm kisses, whirlpool bubble baths, the finest luxuries for saving his life.

Selina Kyle wasn't just a woman who looked good in black, no, she was the gift in pearls.

With that, he chose to leave the words etched over his heart and covered her mouth once again with a savory and loving kiss. His heart pounded the words over and over, making his chest hurt, but the pain did not last long when he felt her hand rest over his chest. Over his heart.

They broke away, looking into the other's eyes, he cupped her jaw with his hand and smiled back at her, and watched it reach his eyes, revealing crinkles of skin and his razor-edged cheeks were becoming flushed because she stretched her lips into a beautiful smile.

A smile that softens the hardest of hearts.

"I love you, Selina. I love you so much." he kept on saying to her. She closed his mouth with her index finger and looked calmly into his hazel eyes.

"I love you too, Bruce, but just for now shut up." she replied, and lowered herself fully against him, and he became silent as she kissed him and took the words right out of his mouth, making him drift inside of her while she shielded his heart with her hand.

Bruce slowly closed his eyes, smiling and knowing that she was going to hold him right where he needed to be, and would always be.

_... With her._


End file.
